Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Post images for approval here. (: Note: I am declining all images breaking the rank rule. They can be re-made when the correct blanks are made. Thanks! '' -Blue Prey-Hunter Blanks - For Approval I know the fs is already up, but here are the other ones. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 21:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) These are nice! But, the longhairs look unnatural. Add some more fur on them, and make the tails a bit fluffier. You can't really tell male from female... maybe try making the eyelashes go higher? Also, on the hind foot and the tail on the longhairs, there's some stray lineart. Also, try making them a bit smaller, they're quite large. ''Also, I have changed the heading from Prey Hunter Blanks to just "Blanks", because I've decided we are not going to have particular blanks for ranks, rather we are going to have lots of different blanks that people can use for whatever cat they are making. Good job! Midnightpelt ♥ 21:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the lineart, and possibly add more muscle to them, because they look flat and dull. HawkeyRandomTime! 22:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and if you don't get what I mean with the tail, I mean make it have more tufts over fur instead of looking solid. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't think adding muscle would help, as they're meant to be Tribe blanks, but if you still need me to, feel free to add some yourself- I'm not good at it. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 03:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Like I said above, they can be used for Tribe or Clan. But, you don't have to add muscle if you don't want to. They just look a bit... flabby (xD), particularly around the legs. The longhairs also need more tufts of fur, because they just look solid. Midnightpelt ♥ 17:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Please read message on top of the front page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I changed the longhaired elbows, but there isn't much I can do for the tail. Here is an exapmle- Stoneteller. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add some more fur tufts to the longhairs? Midnightpelt ♥ 01:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Could you possibly do that, Blue? I'm not good at it. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 00:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Add some tuffs of fur to the longhaired tails. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Whitethroat (W)-For Approval Brambleclaw14 Talk 21:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The eyes look scary, almost enough to give me nightmares, and there's white flecks around her face. HawkeyRandomTime! 21:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the eyes look a bit strange. Look at Libertypaw or Shade on this page for how to do them. There are some white flecks around her muzzle. Also, add some shading to the back and the head, and blur it well. The ear pink also needs blurring. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) lol Hawkey ;) I did meen to have The white flecks :) I'll do the shading and blurring Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Please read message on top of the front page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) This one is a warrior :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ice, this hadn't been edited yet, and Shruggy is still in Africa. Let her(?) get a chance to edit it first before you start CBA. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 19:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) My mistake. :) Blur the shading on his chest more. Icestorm 20:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sedgefern- For Approval Not much to say about this little beauty. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 03:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Woah, she's awesome! Love the way you did the patches. (: All I see is that the shading could be darkened by just a touch, she needs ear pink, and the eyes look a little strange. Look at Shade or Libertypaw on this page for ways to do the eyes. This is great! Midnightpelt ♥ 17:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Please read message on top of the front page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Just add ear pink and this should be ready. I love your shading. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 03:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 18:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Icestorm 18:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) BloodClan Blanks- For approval I made these blanks for BloodClan. Comments? LovefireValentines Day '10 20:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) They're nice, but the lineart looks a little thick. Thin it out. The hind legs look... thin and limp. Like they don't know what to do with them. The eyes look strange as well, maybe make them smaller and make the eyelashes on the females shorter. And the tails on the longhairs look Dr. Suess-ish, make them a bit thicker. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by Dr. Suess-ish? LovefireValentines Day '10 23:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I had to completely redo these to unthicken lineart. Reuploaded. I fixed the lineart, the legs, the tails, and the eyes. LovefireValentines Day '10 00:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Much better, but make the eyes a bit smaller still, and the way you've angled the tails look like they're sticking their butts up in the air. xD Maybe make the tails go up higher? I like them, though! Midnightpelt ♥ Reuploaded.LovefireValentines Day '10 03:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Really good! as allways! better than mine! i think these will be good but thinken the lining on the collars! heres the cat i made he's bad. i will work on him over the weekend(no skool fri and mon!) Lovepaw My Talk! 03:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The collar lineart doesn't need to be thickened. LovefireValentines Day '10 18:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Two things, first of all the collars look strange. They're thick, then get really thin as they go up the neck. And second, they don't have whiskers. --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 07:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The longhair tails look as if they have split ends. Try to add more tufts of fur going up. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpelt- For approval Well, here's a shot at it. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the stripes and the shading more [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Make the tabby stripes thiner, add earpink, brighten the highlights and blur the shading more. Icestorm 20:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Bluemoon- For approval Making images= Swifty's happiness. ^^ §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it's good. But the highlights look very bright and concentrated. Make them darker, and add more towards the middle of the pelt. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded better? §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Eh, they still look really concentrated. Also, the ear pink needs darkened. Midnightpelt ♥ 03:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Needed to make a new file name. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and highlights. Icestorm 20:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Dawnfire (W) For Approval Well, I don't think this is really all that great, but she's my favorite character that I roleplay, and I wanted to do her. So, how is she?--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Good! Just blur all of the shading/highlights very well. Midnightpelt ♥ 03:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, especially on the tail. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I blurred the shading as much as I could--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Um.. Since there are no leaders, snr warriors or whatever, can normal users like me say CBA? If so, Comments before approval? §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No Swift. Only admins. Blur the shading more and make the eye more like Section 28 Tigerdawn. Then it will be ready. Icestorm 20:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Kit blanks- For approval Yes, they're kits. They're supposed to look short and stubby. XD §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 04:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) They look like bunny rabbits... Cats' paws don't go pointy like that. The ears are too long, and the face looks kind of strange. Google a cat for a reference as to what the head should look like [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Err, they kind of look more like puppies than kittens. xD Make them more... cat-like. I don't really know how to explain it... Midnightpelt ♥ 04:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a thinner tail, make the ears a tab smaller, and make the muzzle area smaller? I dont know. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 14:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Make the tails slightly longer. LovefireValentines Day '10 15:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The ears still look very strange. Cats ears are pointier, and they don't point out in that direction. There are randsome lines beside the longhaired ones' tails, and on all of them the lineart on the hind leg that touches the tail is too thick, it makes it look like there's a blob there [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC)] Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but these look too cartoony. We don't need three eyelashes, only one. Make the tails slighty longer and add more fur to the long haired ones. Icestorm 20:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Flamespirit- For approval Here's Flamespirit! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Aquashine-For Approval How is she? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) She's really good Maplefern! But the shading on the hind legs and paws look weird and bumpy, and you need to take a size one blur tool and blend the earpink. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Deputy Blanks- For approval Well, I figured Deputies would be pretty easy. Here's an example. Comments? §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 13:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Beatiful swifty! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 18:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Very nice! The leg that you edited (in the front) looks a little fat. Other than that, wonderful! Midnightpelt ♥ 18:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Moonsky-For Approval Beatiful Moonsky, Lionclaws wonderful mate. any who liky?Echo Rocks! My Talk! 19:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Add shading, thin the tabby stripes and make the eyes like the approved Coffeestar. Icestorm 20:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And blur the stripes more. Icestorm 20:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And add earpink. Icestorm 20:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded Echo Rocks! My Talk! 20:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tigerdawn (W) - For Approval My first Charart on this wiki. I wiped him up in less than five mintues. I decided to do a new tabby style, instead of my Y shaped ones. Constructments? Icestorm 20:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Shading needed Echo Rocks! My Talk! 20:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) New Current Project Hey Ice here! Should we make a Current Projects like the one they have on PCA? So when the admins think a project have been up for two weeks, they can make sure. You like the idea? Icestorm 20:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC)